How Every Morning Should Be
by Kane C
Summary: Michiru's feeling regretful about the way she reacted to Yomi in the hotspring. Will she have a chance to make it up? [Yuri MichiruYomi]


_How Every Morning Should Be_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zombie Loan or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement… I'm so bad.

**A/N:** An attempt at smut with a tad bit of angst… or something. This Fanfiction **does contain Yuri**. So, if you find that offending, please don't read it.

I have edited this piece and changed a few very small things. If something doesn't sound accurate in the flow of the story, please leave me a review saying so.

Also, I would like to thank xpeekaboo for the awesome review, and everybody else who took the time to read this fic and give me feedback!

* * *

Michiru's mind felt fuzzy. The way it usually did when she woke up in the morning, and it took a few moments for her to even register _why_ she had woken up. 

It was because of a hand, but not just any hand, no, a warm and soft hand that was actively caressing her stomach lightly, soothingly.

Michiru let out a content sigh; happy enough to simply let her mind fall back into the hazy land of slumber, but the owner of the hand still touching her intimately (even if she wasn't aware enough to understand that) had other ideas.

It took at least a full minute for Michiru's mind to register that the hand had inched up her chest slowly and was now touching the underside of her breast with a feather light caress.

Another hand – as warm and equally soft as the first – was tracing her jawbone not more than a second later.

Michiru attempted to open her eyes – still fuzzy with sleep – but was unexpectedly met with the bright sunlight streaming through her window, and she shut them again instantly – blinded for the moment.

A melodic chuckle came from somewhere above her and Michiru couldn't help but wonder at its familiarity.

She was far more careful the second time she tried to open her eyes. Michiru squinted up at the blurry face hovering above her while she idly waited for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

She'd be sure to close the curtains on her window the next time. Waking up blind wasn't a fun experience.

'Dark-green hair?' Michiru thought slowly while she waited for her brain to start up completely. It wasn't helping that the feather light touches being administered to her body were pleasurable and tender, adding to her sleepiness.

Michiru was not a morning person. Not by any inch of the meaning.

The hand lightly touching the underside of her breast suddenly moved to cup it instead and she felt a palm on her hardening nipple while the fingers of the hand slowly massaged each side, the top, and then the underside perpetually.

Michiru gasped in appreciation and opened her eyes completely.

Her brain was given a quick jumpstart as it took in the person above her… the _completely_ female – albeit sexy and all _too_ saucy for her own good – person above her.

Only one name came to mind to match the face.

Yomi.

But it wasn't _just_ Yomi. No, it was a _naked_ Yomi, and now that Michiru was aware of it, a naked Yomi who was _straddling_ her waist and touching her in questionable areas.

And admittedly, the situation Michiru found herself in was a dream come true. Yes, she had lashed out at Yomi when they had been in the hot springs together, but that was because she felt scared. Scared that Yomi was just trying to get sex out of her when she, herself, felt more than physical attraction for the older girl.

As turned on as she was now though, Michiru would never have wanted to stop at this point.

She moaned as Yomi's hand squeezed her breast gently. Soft lips that tasted of fiery cinnamon silenced her and not a moment later the kiss was deepened.

Now Michiru understood why her friend had said, "A peach is a peach; a plum is a plum, but a kiss ain't no kiss without some tongue." (1)

She felt overwhelmed by the raw pleasure coursing through her body and Michiru arched her back upwards to try and make contact with the pale flesh above her. So tantalizingly close and yet it seemed so far away too.

It was in that moment that Michiru realized she was naked as well. When the two girls pulled apart, Yomi noticed the crimson blush spreading on Michiru's face and smirked down at the younger girl.

"Chiruchiru Michiru…" The allurement of Yomi's seductive voice caused Michiru to gasp again, and the hand that had been caressing her face all throughout the kiss trailed a blazing fire down to her unoccupied breast and grasped it firmly.

"Yo-Yomi… san!"

Michiru felt Yomi press their bodies together tightly. So tightly, in fact, that Michiru could hardly breathe at the feel of the other girl's well endowed chest pressing into her own. The delicious feel of silky skin upon silky skin was almost too much for Michiru to handle and she moaned loudly.

Yomi, for her own part, had kissed down to the pulse point on Michiru's neck and was lavishing it with her hot tongue causing Michiru to writhe beneath her sporadically.

As she worked her way further down the younger girl's neck, she made sure to nip at the delicate skin lightly and leave red marks of possession in her wake.

Yomi pulled back from Michiru's body and gave the younger girl an intense look, "You can't escape me anymore, Michiru." Then she smirked and swiftly leaned forward to fully appreciate Michiru's breast.

She started on the left one first wrapping her mouth around the already pert nub and suckling on it lovingly while her hand caressed the other breast. Michiru moaned and writhed beneath the pleasurable sensations of Yomi's hot mouth and she wrapped her arms around Yomi's head in an attempt to pull the older girl closer to her.

Michiru found that Yomi's mouth was capable of amazingly stimulating things that made her body feel like it was on fire. Blazing hot from the pleasure.

Yomi's tongue wrapped around Michiru's nipple and then Yomi's mouth applied suction. Michiru couldn't stop the appreciative moans that escaped her lips, but she didn't cry out until Yomi nibbled lightly on it. And in that one moment the pleasure had increased three-fold and Michiru couldn't stop herself from crying out loud.

"Yo-Yomi!"

Yomi switched her attentions to Michiru's right breast after a few minutes and lavished it with the same gentle, loving care until she was sure that Michiru's breasts had been satiated for the time being.

Yomi drew back to look at Michiru through half-lidded violet eyes – ones full of overwhelming lust – before she sidled down Michiru's body, sexily dragging her own breasts along Michiru's bare, sweaty skin as she did so.

Michiru shivered at the feel of Yomi's own erect nipples being dragged down her body and let out a moan of arousal.

When Yomi finally reached the lower half of Michiru's body, (or more specifically her pulsing core) Michiru turned her head to the side in embarrassment; at this point though, the blush was unnoticeable on her cheeks because Michiru's face was red from exertion and excitement.

"Watch me, Michiru."

The low, husky, and oddly seductive voice of Yomi was whispered into her ear and surprised Michiru enough to make eye contact again. Michiru found her gaze locked onto the older girl even as she moved back down to her lower body.

Yomi gazed at her with the same intensity as she had before and then said, "I want you to watch me, Michiru. Watch what I do to you…"

Michiru's body shivered deliciously at the sound of Yomi's voice and at the way she had said the words. So mesmerized was she, that she found she couldn't remove her own intense gaze from Yomi even if she had wanted to. But that moment of wanting to had passed an eternity ago – or at least what felt like an eternity ago.

Yomi lowered her head to kiss along Michiru's inner thigh and at the tender, feather light kisses, Michiru couldn't help but gasp. The sensations were strange, pleasurable and ticklish all at the same time making Michiru want to moan and yet laugh at the same time, but the moan won out a few seconds later as Yomi moved in to kiss her pulsing hot core passionately.

The moan was loud and sexy as it graced Yomi's ears and she couldn't stop herself anymore. She couldn't keep herself away from the nectar already spilling out of Michiru's flower.

She dove in with the same ferocity and excitement as a dehydrated person lost in the desert would if they had found an oasis.

But Michiru tasted much better than water could have to that person. Far better and so divinely sweet.

Michiru cried out loudly as her hips bucked under Yomi's sexual wrath and her body was so very sensitive at this point that every swipe of Yomi's tongue, every nip of her teeth, was felt and increased tenfold to the point where Michiru couldn't even think, much less control her body's spasmodic movements..

Yomi had to wrap her hands around Michiru's waist to keep the other girl from squirming too much.

She had to have more. More of that divine sweetness that only Michiru could offer. Surely nothing could ever taste this good – or at least Yomi didn't think so.

She ran her tongue up Michiru's cerise opening slowly. Savoring the taste of the younger girl's nectar appreciatively before she dived inside of the other girl completely, but when she did, she made sure to devour her entirely. So entirely that the only thing Michiru could do was scream and scream and scream while her hips bucked wildly.

And the pleasure was just to overwhelming for Michiru and she pressed her hands into Yomi's dark-green hair trying to get more of the older girl but when that failed she removed her hands and tightly gripped the white bed sheets between her fingers desperately.

"Yomi! I… I can't…"

Michiru tried everything to relieve the tension building inside of her. The screaming had worked for a time but it wasn't enough and the tension just continued to build until Michiru wanted to explode.

Yomi, as if sensing this, slowed down her ministrations of penetrating Michiru with her tongue and instead slid it up the younger girl's opening until it found the red bundle of nerves and wrapped around it them.

Suction was added not a moment later.

Michiru screamed again but this time without even knowing she did and her back began to arch gracefully.

"So… close!"

And then Yomi nibbled on the nub with her teeth and Michiru was sent crashing over the edge so completely she saw white.

"Yomi!"

Yomi had moved down to Michiru's entrance to catch all of the milky sweet substance flooding from it, and as the flow trickled to a halt, she rose up to smirk at the panting, gasping Michiru.

"You taste good, Michiru." And Michiru watched exhaustedly as Yomi's tongue darted out to capture a drop of Michiru's essence that had been lingering on the side of her cheek …

Michiru moaned weakly, her sweat slick body heaving upward as she worked to catch her breath. Yomi ran her hand through Michiru's hair and then tugged her up for a passionate kiss.

"We should do this more often."

Michiru opened her mouth to respond but a loud banging noise drew her attention.

"Michiru?! I heard screaming; is everything okay?!" Chika's concerned voice filtered past the door. "I'm coming in!"

Michiru watched in shock as the door knob began to turn, but before the door could open a loud thud was heard.

"Baka! What are you doing!" Shito's voice sounded irritated and embarrassed at the same time.

"Shito! I could ask you same question! Why are you stopping me from checking on Michiru. Didn't you hear the screaming? She could be hurt!"

"Shut up!" Came a flustered reply.

Another thud was heard, then the sound of cloth scraping the floor, and finally, nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** You know, if you actually bothered to read this you mine as well review the stupid thing. It might help me become a more positive person! Nudges suggestively 

**(1)** I, of course, don't own this quote. I can't remember where I heard it, but I certainly wasn't the one who made it up. Nope. I'm just borrowing it. So, if somebody wants it removed, I will remove it.


End file.
